


For Hope of Dreaming

by i_claudia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistle!fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s trying to get over the animosities of the past, but Draco wants nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Hope of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/19566.html). (18 February 2009)

Malfoy,

This is yours. Anyway, I don’t need it anymore.

HP

*

Malfoy,

It’s usually good form to thank someone when they return something. Especially something like a wand. Aren’t you supposed to be the one with good breeding here?

HP

*

~~Look, I don’t know what your problem~~

The hell was that about, Malfoy? You can’t just _accost_ me in public like that. I wasn’t trying to show you up or whatever you thought I was doing.

~~Will you answer my letters, for once?~~ Never mind. I know you won’t. But ask your mother about what she did that night in the forest during the battle. Maybe then you won’t feel like you have to attack me for getting her out of ten years in Azkaban.

HP

*

Potter,

Fine. Here, I’m writing you back. Tell your bloody owl to stop clawing me. Where did you get the beast, anyway? It looks like a good breeze would blow it away. Useless thing.

There, you see that? That’s my blood on this letter. Your owl’s claws are too sharp; don’t you know anything about proper owl care?

I did not accost you. (Accost, did ~~the Mu~~ Granger teach you that, or did you learn it all by yourself?) I merely asked you where you got off on pretending you cared about what happened to my family. You and the Weasel probably had a jolly old time of it when my father was sentenced.

The battle was a long time ago. My mother’s probably forgotten all about whatever it is she’s supposed to have done.

Why do you keep writing to me, anyway? Shouldn’t you be busy doting on your short-tempered gingery Weasley girl?

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

*

Malfoy,

The battle was less than a year ago. Your mother won’t have forgotten. She saved my life. 

I didn’t celebrate when your father went to Azkaban. Just because I don’t like him doesn’t mean I want to see him in prison. He almost went for life, you know, but someone managed to convince the Wizengamot he was acting under duress, for the most part.

And I am perfectly capable of taking care of my owl. He just gets a little over-excited sometimes, that’s all.

HP

PS: Not that it’s any of your business at all, but Ginny’s somewhere in Asia with the Harpies. We broke up months ago; don’t you read the _Prophet_ anymore?

*

Potter,

You are not “perfectly capable” of taking care of a Pygmy Puff, let alone an owl, even if the thing does look like a Puff with wings. Perhaps that’s why the Weasley girl left you.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

*

Potter,

You shouldn’t have shown up today. It can’t be good for your public image to be seen associating with ex Death Eater spawn. 

I don’t need your help. It’s not like the Wizengamot is going to listen exclusively to you, even if you are the Savior of the universe or whatever we’re supposed to adore you for now. If they want to send me away, they’re going to do it no matter what you say. Besides, I’d rather you _didn’t_ tell personal stories about me in front of half of Wizarding England. 

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

*

Malfoy,

If it makes you feel better, I would’ve done the same for anyone else. I was there the night that... well, you know which night I’m talking about. You don’t deserve to be locked up in Azkaban. As for the Wizengamot, they’re not after your blood or anything. They just need a reasonable explanation, a little push in the right direction.

See you there tomorrow,

HP

*

Potter,

I asked my mother.

It was you, wasn’t it, you oozing pustule of disgusting Gryffindorian humanity. You’re the one who got my father out on ten years of house arrest when the Wizengamot was trying to bring back the Kiss especially for him.

I hate you.

*

Malfoy,

“Gryffindorian” isn’t even a word. And so what if it was me? He wouldn’t have lasted five minutes in Azkaban and you know it. You should be thanking me. Or are you too proud to admit that Harry Potter might have done you a good turn after all?

Congratulations, by the way. I told you the Wizengamot didn’t really want to send you off to Azkaban.

HP

*

Potter,

Sod off. I don’t need you or your hero complex. Stay away from me and my parents. We have enough to get through without you adding to it.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Mansion  
Wiltshire

*

Malfoy,

Look, believe it or not, I’m not trying to make your life miserable. I’m trying to _help_ you. I’m not entirely sure myself why. Maybe it’s because you’re the only other person I can talk to about some things. Ron and Hermione are great, but they don’t know what Voldemort was like, what he was really like. You do. And... I don’t know. Isn’t it time we got over the schoolboy rivalry?

HP

*

Potter,

It was never just a “schoolboy rivalry,” but I wouldn’t expect you to understand that.

Stop writing to me.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Mansion  
Wiltshire

*

Malfoy,

I understand more than you think.

I like writing to you; I’m going to keep doing it. Why don’t you want to write back?

HP

*

Malfoy,

I heard about the attack but Robards won’t let me anywhere near the case since I’m still technically in training. Are you okay? I guess I probably would have heard if anything truly horrible happened, but everything happened so fast and ~~I don’t know what I’d~~ I hope you’re okay.

HP

*

Malfoy,

I’ve got nothing to do and they won’t let me leave because of something stupid I said and I’m going mad here, Malfoy. Where are you? Are you hurt? No one will tell me anything, but I can see everyone running around outside this room they’ve got me stuck in. It’s making me sick.

Just let me know you’re still alive.

HP

*

Christ, you’re dead, aren’t you. I’m writing letters to a _bloody corpse_. Some of the healers from St. Mungo’s just went by. They never call in healers unless it’s serious. God, you’re probably in pieces somewhere and they won’t tell me because they know ~~I’ll go completely mental~~ I’ll be upset.

Fuck.

*

Potter, you bloody dramatic,

I’m not dead. My mother’s injured, but not badly enough that she won’t be on her feet in a few days. Call your bloody pincushion of an owl off; it’s just given me three new scratches. I’ll give you the report in its full glory later if it’ll keep you from actually hunting me down in person. Honestly, don’t they screen Aurors for mental imbalances these days?

Not that I’m surprised you said something stupid because really, what else is new, but what made Robards lock you up? Usually they’re keen to get your face out on the front lines for the press.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries  
London

*

Malfoy,

I’m glad you’re not dead and that your mother will be okay. We got the briefing today; I can’t tell you much but we’re going to get the people who did this. Soon.

I’m still interested in hearing the – what was it you said? – the report in its full glory. If you’re still game, that is.

HP

PS: It doesn’t matter. It was just something stupid and not even true, really, and I wish I’d never said it because now every time Robards looks at me he does this awkward little cough-shuffle thing and it’s embarrassing as hell and why am I telling you this? It was nothing. Really.

*

Potter,

With a spectacularly wretched evasion like that, I simply have to know. It will be worth it, even if I do have to suffer through looking at your hideous face.

I draw the line at having to experience the trauma that is whatever hole you live in, though, and you certainly can’t come here. You and my father would probably give each other fits just by breathing the same air. You’ll have to meet me out in public somewhere.

I expect to be taken somewhere stylish. Malfoys do not frequent establishments like the Leaky Cauldron.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Mansion  
Wiltshire

*

Malfoy,

There’s nothing wrong with the Leaky Cauldron.

What about that little place on Diagon Alley that just opened? It’s French, I think; is that stylish enough for you?

HP

*

Potter,

You are a heathen. But yes, _Le Café Boeuf_ will do nicely; they have a good wine selection, at any rate, and I suppose that will have to suffice. Tomorrow evening, 8pm sharpish.

DM

*

Malfoy,

Looking forward to it.

HP

*

Potter,

We will never speak of last night again. Ever.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Mansion  
Wiltshire

PS: I cannot believe you said something that idiotic to your boss. Your _boss_ , Potter. Have you no sense of common decency?

*

Malfoy,

Come off it, it wasn’t that bad. Well, okay, that part with the wineglass and the tomato was fairly unfortunate, and fine, maybe there’ll be a permanent stain on that carpet, and I don’t think that woman will ever be able to get the feathers back onto her hat, but it’s not as if anyone saw anything worth seeing, yeah?

I seem to be wearing your tie, by the way. Do you want it back? I can clean it for you; it’s got tomato on it, I think.

HP

PS: What I say to my boss isn’t any of your business.

*

Potter,

Of course I want it back. That tie is worth more than your entire wardrobe; don’t you dare do something idiotic like put it through the wash. Your flat had better be clean when I get there.

The tomato wasn’t the half of it, you realize. That incompetent waiter – Maurice – he’s probably still scrubbing the carpet.

DM

PS: It certainly is my business when you say things like _that_.

*

Malfoy,

You certainly know how to make an entrance, don’t you? Anyway, you left your watch here this time. Keep leaving things and I might start thinking you’re trying to get invited back.

HP

*

~~Harry~~ Potter,

Just one of the many things you’d have learned in the great and noble house of Slytherin.

I have not _left_ my watch, but keep stealing my shirts and I might start thinking you’re trying to get me to come back.

DM

*

Oh, I did _not_ need to have that picture in my head. Of Snape teaching you... the Slytherins... things. Ugh.

Your watch is on my wrist; must be you forgot about where you left it. You would have left it, even if I hadn’t put it on, don’t lie. And I don’t steal your shirts. You take mine and leave me with no choice but to borrow yours until you give mine back.

Harry

*

Get your mind out of the gutter. You’re going to give me nightmares. As if Snape would ever do anything like that, honestly.

You are under no circumstances getting this shirt back; you have no idea how to treat fine clothing. This is _hand-painted silk_ , Potter. Tell me you weren’t just going to throw it in the laundry with your frayed pants and dirty socks.

And stop sending me notes, you complete freak. I can see you writing another one right now, and I haven’t even sent this one. We’re sitting in the same room; what could you possibly write in a letter you couldn’t just say to me?

DM

*

You make a convincing argument. I concede the point.

DM

*

Draco,

I hope you made it back safely. I’ve got to go to the Burrow this weekend, but can I see you Monday?

Harry

*

Potter,

I made it back just fine; never knew you were much of one for worrying.

Monday is fine.

Incidentally, I hear the Harpies are back in town. Thinking of going to a game?

Signed,

Draco Malfoy, Esquire  
Malfoy Mansion  
Wiltshire

*

Draco,

Stop being such a stupid prat. Yes, the Harpies are back in town. Yes, Ginny is going to be at the Burrow this weekend. That doesn’t mean we’re going to get back together. We were over a long time ago, and we both know that. Even if she was still interested, I’m not. In case you haven’t heard, I’ve got someone new now, and I’m happier with them. 

Well... maybe happy isn’t the right word. Bloody annoyed, that mostly works, except that Hermione keeps telling me to stop grinning like an idiot.

Do you want to come with this weekend?

Harry

PS: I was not worried about you, just concerned for the safety of my favorite shirt.

*

H,

Me? In a den of Weasleys? You must have gone ’round the twist entirely. That is the worst plan ever conceived in the history of awful plans. You can’t just drag me there on your arm and display me just to shock them. Weasley’s last remaining brain cells would probably self-destruct.

...That might be amusing, actually.

No, no, you cannot lure me with the promise of Weasley’s exploding brain. Besides, you’ve got this new fling now, apparently. I’m acquainted with him, and I must say, it’s a definite step up from any Weasley. Much more suave, and far, far handsomer; a catch any self-respecting witch or wizard would swoon over. I wouldn’t want to interfere. You’d best stop grinning like an idiot, though, as I know for a fact he’ll leave you for someone richer if you get yourself locked up in St. Mungo’s.

DM

*

Draco,

It wouldn’t be about shocking them. They’re my family, or as much as I have a family. But if you don’t want to go I guess that would be okay. I suppose it would be a bit awkward for you. I’d make it up to you, though, if you did come.

Harry

PS: You’re right about my new “fling”; I am lucky to have him. One part was wrong, though – he’s not just a fling. You should tell him that the next time you see him.

*

Harry,

I might be persuaded. It depends on what kind of “making up” you’re talking about.

DM

*

Come this weekend and you’ll find out.

Harry

*

H,

You are a horrid tease. I suppose I’ll have to come just to keep you out of trouble.

Your owl seems to have warmed up to me, by the way. It’s been a week and the blasted thing hasn’t clawed me once. I would accuse you of telling it to attack me, but I don’t think it has the mental capacity to follow orders. Its brain can’t be bigger than the flea on a Kneazle.

I warn you, if it bites me again I am never moving in with you, even if you do have the bigger bed.

DM

*

Draco,

Oranos just gets protective, that’s all. He picks up on my emotions, mostly; I’m trying to train him out of that. If he bites you, will you still consider moving in with me if I take care of the wound? I’m getting pretty good at healing spells now, you know.

Harry

*

Harry,

I’ll take it under consideration, especially if you can keep the Weasleys from cutting me into little pieces and burying me in the forest somewhere.

DM

*

Draco,

You’ll be fine. They’re not going to kill you. I’ll be by Saturday morning to pick you up, alright?

Harry

*

Draco,

See I told you it would all be fine. I think Molly really took a shine to you.

Harry

*

After she finished tending to Weasley Senior’s _head wound_.

DM

*

That was just bad luck; if he’d fainted the other way he would have been just fine.

*

Oh for... stop hiding behind the table and get over here. I am done with this letter business. I have a promise here in writing that you would make spending this weekend with Weasleys up to me, and I am here to make you keep that promise. Put that bloody quill down.

DM

*

Fine, I see your point. You don’t have to put the quill down. Just get over here, Gryffindor.

DM

*

Your Gryffindor, though.

H

*

And don’t you forget it.

D


End file.
